Doubt of a Hawke
by Mychand
Summary: Caitlin's secret undercover job for the Firm proves dangerous for everyone involved. Will it be worth the risks she has to take?
1. Chapter 1

**Doubt of a Hawke**

**Chapter 1**

"Cait?" String yelled while making his way into Santini Air after an extended weekend up at his cabin with a new girlfriend.

"She's not here yet," replied Dom as he came out of the back office. "She didn't show up until noon yesterday and she was late all last week."

"Yeah, I noticed," replied Hawke. "It's not like her. Each times she's had some lame excuse and she doesn't seem quite like herself."

Dom sighed. "I wasn't going to say anything but now that you mentioned it, String I'm worried," he replied. "It's almost like she's on something ya know?"

"You mean drugs?" asked Hawke. "Honestly, I can't believe that I'm saying this but I have to agree with you. I've seen this kind of behavior before and she is definitely showing all the warning signs."

"I never thought I'd see the day that Cait would get into anything like that," said Dom. "But I think we should just keep it to ourselves until we find out for sure."

"You want to investigate?" asked Hawke.

"I do," replied Dom. "I think it's a good idea.

"Dom, if we're wrong, and we go accusing her of something like that, she'll never forgive us."

"I know," he said. "But my biggest worry is what we are going to do if we're right?"

String took off his sunglasses and stared at Dom. "We get her help," he replied. "But no matter what, we keep it between the two of us. I don't want Michael or anyone in the Firm knowing about this."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

An hour later, Caitlin showed up for work. Hawke couldn't help but notice how disheveled she looked.

"You just get out of bed and come in?" he asked her, staring at her clothes.

"Oh, sorry," she replied. "My drying broke and I haven't had time to replace my iron yet so I've had to hang everything out. Good news is that I have an extra outfit in my locker. I'll be right back out."

Hawke and Dom watched as she went in the back room to change.

"She reeked of smoke," replied Hawke. "I don't like this."

"Me either," replied Dom. "Something's definitely going on with her."

"Tonight we'll follow her," said Hawke. "I want to know where she's going when she leaves here and what's she's been doing."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Later that evening, Hawke and Dom followed Caitlin home. She stayed at her apartment for about an hour before leaving again. When she came out, she was wearing a tight mini skirt and low cut top.

"Wow, I've never seen Cait wear anything like that out before," replied Dom. "Wonder where she's going dressed like that?"

"We're about to find out," sighed Hawke. "I have a really bad feeling about all of this."

They followed Caitlin to a strip club about ten miles from the studio that they had been filming some of their latest air stunts.

"What would she be doing in a place like that?" asked Dom as they watched her get out of her car. She went over to a black limo and smiled as a tall, stocky man opened the door and got out.

"Wait, I recognize that guy," said Dom. "Isn't he that producer's kid? You know the one that is always in trouble but the old man keeps bailing him out?"

"Yeah, that's Miles Carter," replied Hawke. "What would Caitlin be doing with a guy like that? He's bad news and everyone knows it."

The two watched as Miles pulled Caitlin to him and kissed her. She smiled as he wrapped his arm around her waist and escorted her into the club.

"I think it's time we get some help with this," replied Hawke.

"But String, I thought you said we were going to keep this just between the two of us," replied Dom.

"I did but I'm about to call in a favor," he replied. "I don't think we can do this on our own."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Caitlin spent several hours at the club with Miles before leaving.

"I'm sorry I have to leave so early," she told him. "I've been coming in late to work all week and I really don't want to lose my job."

"Oh come on Cait," he pleaded. "Stick with me and you won't have to work."

Caitlin smiled. "I appreciate the offer but I love what I do," she replied. "It's not even like work. I kind of get a thrill from it."

Miles laughed. "Honey, you know there are better ways to get high," he replied.

Caitlin leaned in and kissed him. "I'll see you tomorrow night, okay?"

"Sure," he replied. "I'll pick you up this time. I'd like to spend a little alone time for once."

Caitlin said her goodbyes and headed out of the club. When she got to her car, she accidently dropped her keys as she pulled them out of her purse. When she reached down to get them, someone grabbed her from behind. As she tried to struggle, they threw a sack over her head and handcuffed her wrists behind her back. She tried desperately to fight them but before she knew it, someone stuck a needle in her arm and she quickly passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

_This is a short chapter, I know. But, I wanted to advance the story a little before I left it for the night. I didn't want it to look like another "Caitlin gets kidnapped again" story because it's not. This one is going to cause a lot of sparks and problems between our favorite "couple"._

**Chapter 2**

Caitlin opened her eyes. Slowly, the bright light that hung above her came into view. She was strapped down to an exam table in a small room and unable to move her arms or her legs. She struggled slightly, trying to slip out of the straps.

"Where I am?" she said out loud, looking around the room, shocked at what she saw.

"We're at a private clinic," Hawke told her. "Just take it easy."

"What are we doing here? Did you drug me?" she asked. "Undo these straps and let me go. Now!"

"Not until we get the results of your toxicology report," replied Hawke.

"My tox…." Caitlin stopped and stared at the men. "Why are you doing this?"

"We were just worried about you honey," said Dom. "You haven't been yourself lately and we care about you. We needed to know the truth. It's for your own good."

"What I do on my own time is my business not yours," replied Caitlin.

"It is if it affects your job and our Airwolf missions," replied Hawke.

"Oh, spare me the lecture Hawke," she chided. "You can't hold me here against my will you know?"

"I think we can and we are," replied Hawke while growing angrier.

"Uh, I think I'm going to step outside and wait," said Dom who was trying hard to stay neutral.

Caitlin watched him leave and then shot Hawke a dirty look. "Damn it Hawke, let me go," she demanded. "This is none of your business."

"Like hell it's not," he yelled. "I don't want to see you throw your life away acting like some slut for a guy."

"Oh, I see what this is about," she yelled back. "You're jealous of Miles? Wow, this coming from a guy who just spent a long weekend with his own whore!"

"Damn it Cait," yelled String as he put his fist into the door. "Who the hell are you? I don't know this person you've become."

"And you never will," she said, still glaring at him. "I'm tired of the old goodie two shoes Caity. Maybe I want to have some fun for a change. If it'll make you happy, I'll walk away from Santini Air and Airwolf. You won't have to worry how I might affect it all."

Before he could answer, Marella walked into the room with a file folder. "I have the information you wanted," she told Hawke.

"Marella?" she asked. "So you're in on this too? How could you let them do this to me?"

Marella didn't answer. Instead she just sighed and walked back out of the room, leaving Hawke alone with Cait to look at the report.

Caitlin stared hard at him as he read the report. "Alcohol and traces of cocaine," he read out lout to her. "That combination can be deadly you know."

Caitlin fought to hide her surprise at the results. "I told you it's none of your business," she scowled. "Get out of here Hawke. Get out of my life. I don't need you looking down on me."

"Fine Cait," he told her as he moved towards her. To her surprise, he leaned down and kissed her hard on the lips. "Goodbye."

"I hate you!" Caitlin screamed as he opened the door and left her alone in the room.

Caitlin could feel every inch of her body shake. Her pulse was rapid and she felt as though she couldn't breathe.

Marella came back into the room and quickly loosened the straps and helped her to sit up. "Take it easy Cait, you're hyper ventilating," she told her. "It's okay. Just relax."

"I don't think I can do this," she told her. "God Marella, that was way too hard."

"You had to get him out of the way or they wouldn't trust you," replied Marella. "You know that."

"What he never forgives me for what I have to do?" she asked.

"In time, he will," she replied. "Caitlin, your sacrifice is for him. You know that."

"I just hope it all pays off," she replied.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The next morning, Hawke refused to even talk about Caitlin to Dom. Every time he brought up her name, String would change the subject.

"I still can't believe we left her there," Dom said in a huff.

At lunch time, Hawke's new lady friend came by to pick him up.

"Hey there," she said as she pulled up to the hangar. "Are you ready for our lunch date?"

Hawke smiled at her. "Dom, this is Marie," he said, introducing them. "She's the lady I've been telling you about."

Dom smiled. "Hi there," he said as he watched Hawke climb into her car. "Don't be gone too long. We have a lot of work to do today."

"Don't worry," replied Hawke. "I'll be back in a couple of hours."

"Hours?" Dom yelled as they drove away. "Great, this day just keeps on getting worse."

"Sorry about that…" came a voice behind him.

"Cait!" he had to stop himself from yelling. "Should you be here?"

"Yeah, it's okay," she replied. "I'll tell you, I was not expecting what happened last night though. I mean I knew he might try to intervene but not like that."

"Sorry honey," replied Dom. "If I had tried to stop that from happening, he would have gotten suspicious. Apparently the idea for the drug testing came from his new lady friend. I got the impression from something String said that maybe she's a little jealous of you. I have to say though that it does make me nervous doing all this behind his back."

"We have no choice Dom," Caitlin told him. "We really don't. This Marie has to think I've parted ways with Hawke. Michael felt that she would never agree to let me work for her if I was too close. If she's jealous, I guess that was her way of making sure I was out of her way too."

"I just met her and I don't like her," replied Dom. "How can String be so blind?"

Caitlin sighed. "I don't know Dom. But, this is the only way I can get in and get to this agent. I just pray that Michael's hunch about him is correct. I'm taking a big risk and I don't know how much longer I can keep Miles at arm's length."

Caitlin could see the concern in Dom's face. "Please be careful sweetheart. I know we agreed that this is something you needed to do. But, even String wouldn't want you to risk your life for this."

"He would risk his," she replied. "How can I not do this?"

Dom shrugged. "I guess you came for your things then?"

"Yeah, I figured if anyone did follow me, they'd see I came when he wasn't here to get my stuff. I don't think I can handle another confrontation like the one at the clinic."

Caitlin packed up the stuff in her locker and gave Dom a hug as she placed her things in the trunk of her car. "I still can't believe that Hawke really thought I was doing drugs," she replied. "I never thought I could convince him of that. I was a bit shocked when he read the toxicology report. Marella's good."

Dom smiled. "I think he was shocked too. I don't think he believed it deep down himself. He won't even talk about it which makes me think that maybe he knows something is up."

"Well, Michael is about to send you two on that special mission to get you out of the way for awhile," she told him. "String can't interfere with what I have to do next."

"I'm waiting for the call," replied Dom before reaching over and hugging her again. "Please take care of yourself."

Caitlin gave him a little smile. "I will," she promised.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Later that evening, Miles joined Caitlin at her apartment for a light dinner. She knew he was itching for some alone time with her. Her mind was working overtime trying to find a way to keep him distracted.

After dinner, he snuggled up to Caitlin on the couch pulling her close to him and wrapping his arms around her. He began kissing her neck and moved his way down her shoulders, while reaching under her shirt and cupping her breast.

Caitlin pushed him away gently. "I'm sorry," she said. "I can't."

"Why the hell not?" he asked. "What's wrong? Why are you being such a tease? I thought you liked me."

"I do," replied Caitlin. "I'm so sorry. It's just that last night and today were both really tough. I had to quit my job and I lost a really good friend."

"Hell, baby, don't worry about that," he told her. "I said I'd take care of you."

"But I like taking care of myself," she replied. "You said you liked that about me."

"I do," he replied. "What if I can get you a job?"

"What kind of job?" she asked. "Do you mean at the production company?"

"Oh no, the old man won't let me hire friends," he replied. "But I have this boss lady who always needs some kind of freelance work. I even think she's looking for a pilot. I'll see what I can do."

Caitlin leaned in and kissed him passionately. "Thanks," she replied. "I promise you a rain check on our alone time."

Miles shrugged. "Okay, I guess you're worth the wait," he replied. "There aren't too many women who could get away with that you know."

Caitlin smiled. "You won't regret it," she replied.

"Oh, I know I won't," he told her. "How about we hit the club? Maybe a few drinks will make you feel better."

Caitlin shrugged. "Sure, why not," she told him. "It would do me good to get out of the house. Sulking around here isn't going to help me any."

Miles smiled. "I'll talk to my boss in the morning," he said. "Go change into something a little more sexy. You know I like to show you off to my friends."

Caitlin turned and walked to her bedroom. She rolled her eyes and thought to herself. "What a sleaze ball. I can't believe women are attracted to guys like this."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

As Hawke was helping Dom close up the hangar for the night, he knew it would be the perfect time for them to discuss Caitlin. "If I don't bring it up, he'll be suspicious," he thought.

"String, I know you've been avoiding the subject but I really need to talk to you about Caitlin."

"I saw that she came and got her stuff," Hawke replied coldly.

"Yeah, she did," said Dom. "String, how could you leave her there last night? That's not like you."

Hawke shrugged. "I was angry," he replied. "I guess I was little bit shocked too. I never thought they'd really find anything but alcohol in those test results. Honestly, still don't believe it."

"Marella did the test herself String," said Dom. "She doesn't make mistakes like that."

"Maybe not," replied Hawke. "But, I feel like something else is going on here. We're missing something. We both know this kind of behavior isn't like Caitlin. My first instinct was to try and save her from herself but…"

Dom shot him a confused look. "But what?" he asked.

"I guess you could say I got a sixth sense about this," he replied. "Something tells me that I need to hold back and let this play out. But, if she needs me, I'll be there."

"Now that sounds more like the String I know," said Dom with a smile.

"Yeah, but I do regret how things ended at the clinic," he replied solemnly.

As Hawke was attempting to close the hangar door, Michael pulled up in his white limo. "Just the two guys I was looking for," said Archangel. "Got a minute?"

"What do you want Michael?" asked Hawke. "We were just heading home."

"I need you and Dom to search for some stolen high powered weaponry," he told him. "It seems that two large crates were taken from a local military instillation."

Hawke shook his head. "I thought after the Sawyer debacle you guys would have had your act together by now when it comes to security."

"We do," replied Michael. "Problem is that this has to be another inside job."

"Boy, you guys can't trust anybody," complained Dom. "How are we supposed to find this stuff?"

"We believe they dropped it somewhere off the coast and plan to pick it back up in the next few days."

"You mean you want us to search the ocean?" asked Hawke. "Great. Do you know how difficult that is? It took forever for us to locate Caitlin's airplane back when it was high jacked and it was much bigger than a couple of crates."

"I know it won't be easy," Michael told them. "But we can't afford to let anyone get a hold of these weapons. You and Airwolf are our only hope at this point."

Hawke sighed. "Fine," he replied. "When do you want us to start?"

Michael smiled. "You can leave first thing in the morning. I'll have Marella send you the areas we think you should start with. Keep in mind, you'll be looking for ships and divers in the area as well as trying to locate the crates themselves."

Dom escorted Michael outside of the hangar. As he got back into his limo he whispered, "Good luck. Our plan is about to go full force."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

The next day proved to be a long one for Hawke and Dom. As they searched along the coast for the missing crates, Dom couldn't help but notice that String was rather quiet.

"What's the matter?" he asked him.

"I'm bored out of my mind," replied Hawke. "Michael is going to owe us big for this one. I don't know how much longer I can do this."

"Hey, we did it before, we can do it again," said Dom.

"Before we were looking for Caitlin," replied Hawke. "We had a real purpose. He paused a moment before continuing. "What do you think happened to her Dom? I know I haven't been around her much lately since I met Marie and she started dating that new guy. But, why would she go and do something so stupid as to try drugs?"

"Drugs don't just affect bad people String," Dom told him. "I don't know what makes someone want to try it in the first place, and maybe we'll never know why Cait did. But she's still Cait and I for one still care about her."

"You don't think I do?" snapped Hawke. "She's means a lot to me Dom."

"I know she does," said Dom. "I've never doubted how much you care about her. I knew it the last time we found ourselves doing this. You didn't give up on her then and I know you won't give up on her now."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Later that evening, Miles picked Caitlin up for their dinner date. She was surprised when instead of taking her out, they pulled up to his condo.

"I thought we had dinner reservations," she asked. "Did you forget something?"

"I hired a private chef to make dinner here tonight," he told her with a smile.

Miles opened the door and helped Caitlin out of the limo. He wrapped his arm around her waist as he escorted her into his home. The chef had set them up a small cozy table on the condo balcony, complete with candlelight.

Caitlin could help but be a little nervous. "It all looks beautiful," she told him. "You didn't have to go through all of this trouble."

"Of course I did," he replied. "We've been dating for one month today and well, I wanted tonight to be our big night."

"Oh," replied Caitlin before changing the subject. "Did you get a chance to talk to your boss?"

Miles smirked. "I sure did baby," he said. "I told you I'd come through for you. If you're up for it, you start tomorrow."

Caitlin couldn't help but to be surprised. "Wow, that's quick," she replied.

"Yeah but you'll be working with another pilot," said Miles. "My boss is sending a shipment down to Mexico but she says it's a tricky job and it'll take two pilots. One will need to be able to hop into a helicopter they have down there to pick up the buyer. Then the other one will have to pick that pilot and the buyer up afterwards. You'll have all the details beforehand though."

"Who is this other pilot?" she asked.

"Goes by the name of Snake Gun is all I know," replied Miles. "He's a recluse who lives in a small town near the border. He makes tons of money but prefers to live in a shack out of the eyes of the public for some reason. Guess he's banking his money for retirement or something. I don't know."

"I think I can manage the job," she said with confidence when they finished dinner.

"I know you can baby," he told her as he took her hand and pulled her back into his bedroom. "But first you owe me one, remember?"

Caitlin felt her heart beat increase. She knew she had no choice. If she didn't sleep with him now, he'd dump her and they would lose all the ground they had made so far. "God forgive me," she said to herself as she followed him in and shut the door.

A few minutes later, Caitlin found herself lying beside Miles as he cursed himself over and over. "Damn it," he said. "That's never happened to me before. I'm so sorry Caitlin."

"It's okay," she assured him, trying to hide her relief. "When I get back from this job, we'll make a weekend of it and celebrate. How about that?"

Miles turned and smiled at her. "I knew there was something special about you," he told her. "Thanks for understanding baby. I'll make it up to you I promise."

"I guess I should go," she told him as she got up and got dressed. "When do I go and meet this other pilot?"

"A driver will pick you up in the morning and drive you down there," he told her. "Just be prepared for anything. I'm not sure what you'll run into when you get there. You know this work isn't exactly on the up and up don't you?"

"Well, I kinda figured that," she replied. "But I need the work and if you think I should do it, I'll do it. Do you think I'll need a gun?"

"No, don't do that," he replied. "Bringing a gun would scare them off. Just be cautious."

Miles walked her to her car and kissed her goodnight. As she drove away, Caitlin let out a big sigh. "Someone sure was looking over me tonight," she said to herself. "Sorry Miles but you are never going to get your alone time with me."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Hawke and Dom spent hours searching for the stolen weapons before setting down for a nap.

"I don't think I can do this much longer," said Hawke. "There is no way we're going to find those crates. This is a waste of our time."

"Let's take a nap and give it a few more hours," replied Dom. "After that we'll call it a day."

"Fine," Hawke reluctantly agreed. "A few more hours after our nap and that's it."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Caitlin's trip to the Mexican border was a rough one. She was flown down in a small plane before being taken to her destination in an old rusty jeep. No one spoke to her or even told her where they were going even when she asked. Her nerves were getting the best of her but she knew she had to go forward with the mission.

After an hour's drive, the driver stopped and pulled her out of the jeep. Caitlin's heart was beating fast as she was lead down a small dirt road and told to wait outside a tiny little hut. She knew this was the moment she had waited for. If she didn't get what she came for, everything she had done would have been for nothing. She couldn't bear the thought of not coming through for Hawke. She did it for him, no one else but him. Hopefully he would understand why she didn't tell him. It wasn't how she wanted to do it but she knew she had no choice.

Out of nowhere, the pilot grabbed Caitlin's arm and pulled her into his hut. It was dark in there and she couldn't see until he lit a small candle and placed it on a table that sat in the middle of the room.

"Have a seat," he told her. "We need to talk."

As Caitlin sat down, the image of the man she came to see slowly came into view. She almost stopped breathing when she saw him.

"First of all, are you okay?" he asked her.

"Yeah," she said reluctantly. "Snake Gun?"

The pilot laughed. "Come on now," he said. "I know who you are and you know who I am. It was my choice to let you get this close."

He put a picture of her on the table in front of her. It was taken two months before at Santini Air with Dom and Hawke. She studied it for a moment before replying. "You've been spying on me?" she asked, knowing the real answer.

"You sure do have spunk," he replied with a grin. "You don't have to play games. I just need to know how you found out about me. Who's my weak link?"

"I don't know," she replied. "Archangel got a tip at the Firm. It supposedly confirmed that you were the rogue agent that has been working for them all these years. He wanted me to verify and pull you back in."

"You risked quite a bit coming here," he said. "You must care about him a lot."

"I do," she replied. "But not as much as he loves you."

"What does Archangel say about this next run across the border?" he asked.

"He thinks it's a set up," said Caitlin. "He thinks that's why Marie liked the idea of me going with you. She wants to make sure I don't come back either. Sort of kill two birds with one stone I guess."

"She's pretty dangerous," he replied. "To her I'm just someone who can link her to all her crimes. She has no idea."

"What do you want to do?" asked Caitlin. "We can't do this run if it's a set up."

"I have connections," he told her. I have friends who help me out and keep me safe. I'll need you to call Dom and bring Airwolf. If I have to leave my post here, I'm bringing some people down."

Caitlin shot him a surprise look. "You know about Airwolf?" she asked.

"Hell yeah," he replied. "I was pretty proud of my baby brother for pulling that off."

Caitlin sighed. "I'll know he'll be happy to see you," she said. "But he's going to be upset that we didn't tell him what was going on. He got too close to Marie before Michael got word about what she was doing and your connection to her. He also didn't want to send him down here if it wasn't really you. He's been through too much already."

"Don't worry about String," he assured her. "He might be upset but he won't back away….from either of us."

"I'm not so sure," she replied. "You're family. I'm just….."

"Family too," he told her. "Yeah, I know more than you think."


	6. Chapter 6

_Hopefully this will clear up a few more things. And for those who are anxious for the Cait/String pairing, be patient. You wanted a longer story so it will take a little longer to play out. I wanted to dig a little into the Dom/String relationship in this one. _

**Chapter 6 **

After their quick nap, Dom was surprised when Hawke flew them back to the lair instead of continuing their search.

"What are you doing?" he asked. "We're going in the wrong direction."

"I'm done with this wild goose chase," Hawke fumed. "I need to talk to Michael."

Dom tried to convince him otherwise but after a heated discussion, he gave up. Within a couple of hours, they found themselves waiting for Michael in his office.

"I thought the two of you were out looking for those weapons?" Michael asked as he strolled in and shut the door behind him.

"Enough is enough," complained Hawke. "I don't believe there ever were any weapons. This game is over. I want to know what's going on from all of you."

Hawke turned and gave Dom a serious look. "What?" asked Dom.

"I know you're in on this," he told him. "It's all about Marie isn't it?"

"What about Marie?" asked Michael.

"I know you all are investigating her," he told them. "I figured out she was shady the second time I went out with her. The only reason I continued seeing her was to see what kind of information I could get on her myself."

"Why didn't you tell me that?" asked Dom.

"Before I could, this thing with Caitlin came up," he replied. "Marie had mentioned something about needing a pilot. When that whole thing at the clinic happened, I was shocked but something told me that it was all an act to help Caitlin go undercover. So, as hard as it was, I went along."

Hawke noticed that Dom and Michael were a bit too quiet. He felt his pulse quicken and his stomach did a flip. "I wasn't wrong was I?" he finally asked. "It was an act wasn't it?"

Dom looked at Michael before responding. "Yeah, it was an act," he assured him. "But why the hell didn't you just tell me that you knew?"

Hawke let out a sigh of relief and shrugged. "You and Caitlin have never lied to me like that before," he told him. "At first I was angry about it and especially angry with her for lying and not coming to me about Marie. I decided that it must be important if you two were willing to go so far to get me out of the way. So I figured I'd play along and see what happens. But, I'm tired of the playing this game now. Sending us out to look for weapons that aren't even there was a bit extreme don't you think? I just can't understand why you didn't feel you could tell me the truth in the first place."

As Hawke was finishing his rant, Marella came into the office and handed Michael a slip of paper. "I've got some bad news," she told him.

"What's going on Michael?" Hawke asked. "Is Caitlin alright?"

"Hawke we couldn't tell you what was going on because there's a lot more to the story," replied Michael.

"String, it's my fault," Dom spoke up.

"How's is this your fault?" asked Hawke.

Michael interrupted before Dom could reply. "For years now, I've known that we had a rogue agent working for us somewhere near the Mexican border," he began. "Our agent began working for Marie about a year ago, flying weapons and other things down to Mexico for her. I never knew much about this agent except that he was a recluse and dealt with very few people. Then, out of nowhere, we got a tip that Marie put a hit out on his life."

"Yeah, it's a dangerous line of work," said Hawke. "But what does this have to do with Caitlin?"

"That's the other part of the tip we got," replied Michael. "I went to Santini first because I made a promise to him long ago that if any information came up, I'd let him know before I shared it with you."

"What? What are you talking about?" Hawke asked, growing more confused.

Dom put his hand on String's shoulder. "They claimed that the rogue agent is Saint John," he finally told him. "Caitlin went down there to verify and bring him back in."

Hawke felt his blood begin to boil. "How could you not tell me this before now?" he yelled. "How could you keep something that important from me?"

Dom stood up. "Because you've been through enough hell all these years," he told him. "I didn't want you to go and get your hopes up to find out once again that it wasn't true. I've seen what that false hope does to you. It tears you up inside and I couldn't bear the thought of it happening again. I needed to find out for sure first and Caitlin agreed to help."

String softened his stance. "Is it him?" he finally asked.

"We still don't know for sure," replied Michael. "We do know that Caitlin met with him but that's where the bad news comes in."

"What?" asked Hawke while growing angry again. "God help you if something has happened to Caitlin."

"This agent who goes by the name of Snake Gun was apparently spooked by our sending Caitlin down there," replied Marella. "He's gone underground and he's taken Caitlin with him."

"Then we're going down there to find them," replied Hawke.

"Hawke, you just can't go storming down there," replied Michael. "For one, it will tip off Marie and all the work this agent has done this past year will have been for nothing."

"Then we'll find a way to bring her down too," he replied. "But I'm not going to sit up here and do nothing while Caitlin and maybe Saint John are down there on the run."


	7. Chapter 7

_I'll try to put at least one more up later tonight if time permits. This is looking to be at least a ten chapter story. _

**Chapter 7**

Caitlin sat up against the headboard on one of the two double beds that lined the wall of the old motel room she and Saint John were staying in for the night. Exhausted she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep sitting up. A few minutes later, Saint John came back with their dinner.

"You can lie down and sleep you know," he said. "I don't bite."

Caitlin opened her eyes and smiled. "I know," she replied. "I didn't realize how tired I was."

Saint John handed her one of the burgers he'd bought. "Sorry, there isn't much else around here and I don't have access to my emergency funds just yet."

"It's okay," she replied as she opened the wrapper and took a bite. "I'm starved. Anything sounds good right about now."

"String's really a lucky guy," Saint John said after staring at her for awhile.

"What do you mean?" she asked, shooting him a confused look.

"He's lucky to be in love with such a beautiful and loyal woman," he replied.

Caitlin nearly choked on her burger. She reached for her drink and took a big sip. "He's not in love with me," he retorted.

"Of course he is," replied Saint John.

"How can you possibly know the feelings of a brother you haven't seen in years?" asked Caitlin. "Actually, my big question is, why have you stayed away all these years? Don't you know how much your brother's been hurting since you disappeared?"

"It's a long story," he told her. "But, you're changing the subject. I've been keeping tabs on String. I may not have been around for long time but I know what makes him tick. Have you slept with him?"

Caitlin shot Saint John a dirty look. "Of course I haven't," he replied. "Not that it's any of your business."

Saint John smiled. "I knew it," he replied. "He's kept a good looking woman like you around all this time and he's never tried anything? Yep, he's in love. I love it. You must scare the hell out of him."

Caitlin couldn't help but shake her head and laugh. "You are just like him you know," she replied. "Quit teasing me."

"Okay, but you just wait and see," he told her.

"Fine," she said, trying to change the subject. "Are you going to tell me why you haven't tried to contact your brother all these years?"

Saint John smiled. "You definitely are direct," he said. "I'm not sure you'll understand but I'll try and explain."

Saint John finished his burger before telling his story to Caitlin. She couldn't help but to be intrigued by him. He was so much like his brother, yet so different.

"I was capture and imprisoned for the first two years I was gone," he finally told her. "I was rescued by a secret military group with ties to the Firm. They didn't know who I was at first. I was in therapy for a long time dealing with the things I'd seen over there. It was a difficult time. When I finally got myself together, Archangel's predecessor offered me an opportunity I didn't think I could refuse. It meant excitement that I was still craving and a chance to make a difference. Well, that and a lot of money."

"But if his predecessor knew about you, why didn't Michael?" asked Caitlin.

"Their files were stripped of any information that I was Saint John Hawke," he told her. "He was the only one who knew. I became Snake Gun to anyone else involved. But, someone else has to know because he's dead now. Someone else alerted Archangel about me. I just wish I knew who it was."

"Is that why we're running?" she asked him.

"Partly," he replied. "Once Marie finds out we didn't do the job she wanted, I'm pretty sure she's going to send someone to take care of us. We don't know who we can trust now. We've got to be extra careful. I'm not even sure I can trust those who have been helping us."

Caitlin sat silent for a moment. She thought about all that String had been through over the years while mourning for his brother. "How could you have not at least sent word to String that you were still alive?" she asked.

"It was too dangerous," he replied. "He would have come looking for me and I wasn't ready to be found. I wanted to do the work I was given. They would have known who I was if String had been involved. He would have had to live his life always watching over his shoulder. It would have been too much to ask of him."

Caitlin shook her head. "The life he lives now is just as dangerous," she told him. "You don't think his involvement with Airwolf is dangerous?"

"Yeah but that was his choice, not mine," said Saint John. "Come on, you did almost the same thing. You didn't tell him you were coming down here to find me did you?"

Caitlin sighed. "No," she replied softly. "Dom wanted to make sure it was really you. We didn't want him hurt if it turned out to be someone else."

Before she could continue, Saint John got a call from the hotel front desk. "I'll be right there," he told the person on the other end.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"Our care package just arrived," he replied. "My man came through for me. I'll be right back."

After he left, Caitlin cleaned up the trash from their dinner and lay down on the bed. She was exhausted and the uncertainty of where they were going next was wearing on her nerves. She was half asleep and not thinking when someone knocked on the door a few minutes later.

"You forget your key?" she asked as she pulled the door open.

"I don't need a key baby," Miles told her as he put a gun to her head and pushed her back into the room, slamming the door behind him.

"Miles? What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Marie said you two skipped out on her," he replied. "I can't believe you took up with another guy after all I did for you."

"Miles, it's not what you think," she told him.

"Shut up," he yelled. "She threatened to fire me if I didn't come down here and take care of this mess myself. I should have known you were nothing but a little slut."

"It's not like that," she tried to tell him. "It's not what you think."

"I said shut up!" he yelled as he grabbed her and pushed her down on the bed and sat on top of her, the gun still pointed at her head.

"I'm going to show you what it's like to be with a real man," he continued as he ripped at her shirt. "You won't want any other man after I'm done with you."

Caitlin tried to fight him but he pushed the gun tighter to her head.

"Snake Gun will be back in a minute," she told him while almost out of breath.

Miles laughed. "No he won't," he assured her. "I took care of him outside when he left the front office."

Trying to find a way to hold him off and get out of the situation, Caitlin continued, "What did you do to him?"

Miles sighed. "I wish you'd shut up," he replied. "It will make this go much easier. If you have to know, I bashed him in the head. I'm pretty sure it killed him instantly."

"No!" yelled Caitlin. "You didn't do that!"

"Why, you don't think I'm capable?" he asked her.

"I thought you were a nice guy," she told him, trying to calm herself. "If you would just stop a minute, I'll explain everything that's going on here."

Miles stared at her and slowly pulled the gun away from her head. As he did, Saint John hit him over the head with a gun, knocking him out.

"Are you okay?" he asked Caitlin while pulling an unconscious Miles off of her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What about you?' she asked, noticing a trickle of blood running down the back of his neck.

"I've got one hell of a headache but I'll be fine," he replied. "We have to get out of here. Someone must have given us up. I'm sure there will be more where he came from."

Saint John grabbed several towels and tied both of Miles' hands to the bed. "This should hold him for a little while and give us a chance to get a little further away."

"Was there any money?" she asked, dabbing a wet washcloth on the back of his head and causing him to wince.

"Luckily yes," he told her as he grabbed her hand and escorted her out of the motel room.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

As String and Dom suited up and waited to take off in Airwolf, they got the call from Michael that they were waiting for.

"We got lucky," he told them. "Our agent, hopefully Saint John, was able to send out a pretty large file on Marie before he went underground. Our people got it here pretty quickly. We're getting ready to take her in to custody. She's done."

"Great," replied Hawke. "Now nothing can stop us from going down there and finding them."

"Just be careful," advised Michael. "We are hearing that someone in our agent's group is a traitor. They're probably still after them and it's obvious they want them dead."

"Keep us posted Michael," replied Hawke. "We're on our way down there."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

When they got down near the border, they got a call from Michael. His men had a tip that Caitlin and their agent could be staying at a seedy hotel fifteen miles from where they were last seen.

Dom and String stormed the hotel room with two of Michael's agents who met them down there. When the door flew open, they found Miles tied to the bed posts.

"What the hell happened here?" demanded Hawke. "Where's Caitlin?"

A groggy Miles kept quiet at first but finally gave into Hawke's demands for information.

"Someone hit me over the head," he told them. "That's all I'm saying. I want my lawyer."

Dom shook his head. "We aren't going to get much from him," he said. "He'll have his old man's lawyers here in no time. I really doubt he has any idea where they went anyway."

String looked around the room for further clues. He noticed the bloody wash cloth lying on the bed.

"Who was hurt?" he asked Miles. "You can at least tell me that."

Michael and Marella ran into the motel room as Miles was about to answer.

"The guy," he told them. "The guy was bleeding."

String handed the cloth to Michael. "Have your people run a DNA test on this. I need to know right away if it's Saint John. Otherwise, I don't know if I can trust that this guy is really him."

"You got it," replied Marella as she took it and left.

"You think it's all a hoax?" asked Dom.

"Maybe not," he replied. "But there's too much at stake to take a chance."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Caitlin and Saint John decided their best bet was to head back to California. In the package that Saint John had received, there were several items to use for disguise along with quite a bit of cash. Caitlin pulled her hair up in a pony tail and put on a ball cap. Saint John disguised his face with a fake mustache and wore a cowboy hat. They bought bus tickets and boarded the first bus they could get to take them north.

Caitlin finally started to relax as they headed up the interstate.

"How does your head feel?" she asked Saint John when she noticed the morning sun coming through the window was bothering is eyes.

"I'm wondering if I have a concussion," he admitted. "The light is bothering my eyes and I'm starting to get a migraine."

Caitlin reached in her purse and pulled out a bottle of aspirin. "Here, maybe this will help some."

"I guess it can't hurt," he replied. "I'm just glad this bus doesn't have any stops. The further we get away from that place, the better."

"String is going to really be surprised to see you," she told him. "He'll be happy though. I have to admit I'm nervous about seeing him."

"Why?" asked Saint John. "You risked your life to bring me back to him. He's going to be thankful for that."

"Maybe," she replied. "But I had to do some things I'm not very proud of in order to get to you."

"Like what?" he asked. "Miles?"

"How did you know?" she asked. "I overheard some of what he said before I hit him, remember? Did you sleep with him?"

"Almost," she admitted and then couldn't help but laugh. "He couldn't exactly seal the deal if you know what I mean. He was all talk right up to the end I guess."

"Then you didn't do anything wrong," Saint John assured her. "Even if you had, what you did took guts. I don't know too many women who would have done that."

"I guess," she replied.

Saint John laid his hand on top of her hand as it rested on the armrest between them. "It shows me just how much you really love him," he told her. "Don't give up on him. He'll come around, I know it."

"I wish I could believe that," she replied while trying to hold back the tears. "I've watched him with so many different women over the years. I always felt invisible around them. It's like he never really noticed me. I mean, I know he cares for me in his own way, but I don't see it moving beyond our friendship."

Saint John winked at her. "I'll tell ya what," he said. "If he doesn't man up and do something about it soon, he's going to have another Hawke brother as his competition."

Caitlin couldn't help but laugh and slightly blush. "You Hawke brothers are pretty special," she replied.

"Aww shucks ma'am," replied Saint John tipping his cowboy hat to her.

Caitlin stifled another laugh. "We're going to start attracting attention if you don't quit making me laugh," she said.

"Alright," he replied. "Let's just relax. We have two hours before this bus stops. We'll need to decide where to go from there but be prepared. I wouldn't put it past Marie to have someone waiting there for us. I still don't know who the traitor in my group is yet."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Michael joined Dom and String as they took to Airwolf to aid in the search for Caitlin and Saint John. "My guess is they headed north for safety," said Michael. "I'd try following some of the back roads first."

"Wouldn't that have been too obvious?" asked String. "I get a feeling we need to check out the main roads."

"Alright," replied Michael who quickly spotted a car in the ditch as they swung over the main interstate. "What's that?"

Hawke landed Airwolf and he and Michael jumped out to check out the car. "There's blood on the headrest," said String. "This has to have been their car."

"You think someone got to them after running them off the road?" asked Michael.

"Either that or they wanted it to look that way," replied Hawke. "I noticed something just before we landed."

"What's that?" asked Michael.

"There's a bus station down off of the next exit," he replied. "Maybe they decided to ditch the car and take a bus."

"Could be," replied Michael. "We'd better check it out quick though. We might not be the only ones to come to that conclusion."

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

When they got to the bus station Michael went in to check out where all the recently departed buses from that station had gone. He used his credentials to sway the attendant to give up information on those who bought tickets.

He quickly made his way back to Airwolf and climbed in. "Well, it looks like a man and a woman bought a last minute ticket heading towards the next county heading north," said Michael. "It left nearly two hours ago and should be reaching its destination soon. The problem is we aren't the only ones who asked about them."

"Then we'd better get there pretty quick," replied Hawke. "I need turbos Dom!"

"You got," replied Santini. "Let's go get em."

As they approached the next bus station, they spotted the bus turning off of the interstate. "I think that might be the one we are looking for," replied Dom. "But, uh oh."

"What do you mean uh oh?' asked Hawke.

"We've got company," he replied as a helicopter swooped down in front of them firing its weapons.

"You've got to be kidding me," replied Hawke as he gave chase.

The other helicopter swooped down again. This time it was towards the bus. It shot several rounds into it before causing it to sway off of the road and turn over onto its side.

"Now you've done it," yelled Hawke. "Whoever you are, this is over."

Within seconds Hawke was on the other helicopter's tail and blew it right out of the sky.

By the time Hawke and the others had landed Airwolf and moved to check out the situation on the ground, there were several emergency responders on the scene taking care of the occupants from the bus.

Marella contacted them to relay the information she had found out from the DNA test. "It's a match to you," she told String. "The person whose blood that is shows as a close relation."

"Then it really is Saint John," he replied softly.

As the men got out they moved towards the bus wreckage to see dozens of people walking around and receiving medical care.

Hawke stopped in his tracks when he finally saw Saint John. For a second he could hardly believe his eyes. String ran up to and grabbed his brother, wrapping his arms around him tight. He couldn't fight the tears as they came to his eyes. "I never thought I'd see you again," he told him while trying to catch his breath. "I never wanted to believe you were dead."

Saint John hugged him back. "I'm so sorry about that little brother," he replied. "I never meant to hurt you so much."

"Where's Caitlin?" he finally asked while trying to gain his composure.

"She's with the paramedics," replied Saint John. "She got some cuts on her arm."

He abruptly pulled away from Saint John. "I'll be right back," he said as he headed to check on Caitlin.

String found Caitlin sitting on the back of a fire truck as the paramedics bandaged her arm. She stared at him as he came up to her. She wasn't sure how he felt about everything that had happened so she waited for him to speak.

He walked up to her, hugged her and kissed her on the forehead. "Thank you," he whispered to her. "We'll talk about all this later."

Caitlin didn't respond. She just watched him as he walked back over to his brother and hugged him again. She was satisfied for now. She'd accomplished what she had wanted. String had his brother back and she knew in her heart that no matter what, she'd made the right decision to go after him.


	10. Chapter 10

_Okay, those who wanted steam...here ya go! _

**Chapter 10**

****A week later, String sat on the front porch of his cabin as he watched the Santini helicopter land on the dock. Caitlin climbed out and hesitantly made her way up to the cabin. When she got about ten feet away, she stopped and stared at him a moment.

"Dom said you asked for me to come up here," she said. "I thought you and Saint John were taking some time catching up."

Hawke shrugged. "He had some other things he needed to take care of," he told her. "He's got a lot to do to settle in and become Saint John Hawke again. He needs to discuss some details with Michael about the whole Marie case as well. They are still trying to figure out who betrayed him. Besides, it's time you and I talked."

Caitlin felt her nerves get the best of her as she slowly approached the cabin steps. She bit her lip and felt herself shaking.

String stood up and walked down the steps towards her. "Caitlin, I don't bite you know," he told her while trying to lighten the mood.

Tears quickly came to her eyes. "I know you've got to be mad about what I did and I'm so sorry," she told him. "I know you don't like being lied to. I just did it for you."

"Hey, I'm not upset about that and I know," he said softly, putting his hand on her arm for assurance. "But Saint John did filled me in a little on what happened with Miles before and after he came down there after you."

Caitlin shook her head. "I didn't know what to do," she said. "I would've done anything to be able to get your brother back for you."

"I think the fact that you almost slept with him is the only thing that really bothers me," he told her. "And that's only because it would have killed me to know you put yourself through that just for me."

Caitlin wiped the tears from her face. "Well, as luck would have it, I didn't have to go through with it. And I'm sorry that things didn't turn out well for you and Marie. I know you liked her a lot."

Hawke grinned. "Nah, not really," he told her. "I didn't sleep with her either you know."

Caitlin shrugged. "That's not any of my business," she replied before changing the subject. "I guess I should go. I told Dom I wouldn't be gone long."

Hawke grabbed her arm again. "Wait," he said. "I told Dom that you'd be staying the weekend. He and Saint John are going to hang out together and catch up while we're here."

"Oh," she said. "You want me to stay?"

Hawke smiled. "Of course I do," he assured her. "Cait, I don't know anyone who would have done what you did for me. And you did it without asking for anything in return. It took me a long time to really understand why you'd do that. Now that Saint John is back, things are starting to become clear to me."

Caitlin stared at him, unsure of what he was leading up to. "String, I do have one question about what happened," she finally asked.

"Why did you drug me and take me to the clinic?"

Hawke sighed. "I was upset and I happened to mention to Marie about my concern that you could be doing drugs," he replied. "By that time I was growing suspicious of her and what you were doing. She said she'd have her people grab you and check it out. I didn't want her laying a hand on you so I felt it would be safer if I did it. I was just shocked at the results. I didn't believe it. I knew there had to be more to it."

Caitlin smiled. "I figured it would take more to convince you but I had hoped it would convince Marie," she replied. "It worked. Her people took me down there to meet Saint John."

"I'm glad it did," he told her. "Still, you took a big risk."

"It was worth it," she replied. "You needed your brother back."

String took her hand and led her up and into the cabin. Caitlin could feel his hand shaking as he pulled her over to the couch.

"What's the matter?" she asked. "Are you okay?"

Hawke smiled. "Yeah, want a glass of wine?" he asked. "I think I need a glass."

Caitlin couldn't help but laugh. She was surprised how it helped her relax. "Thanks Saint John," she thought to herself. "Maybe he really is scared of me."

"What's so funny" asked String as he sat down on the couch beside her and handed her the glass of wine.

"I was just thinking about something Saint John said about you when we were on the run," she replied with a grin.

Hawke raised an eyebrow and gave her a confused look. "I wouldn't believe everything Saint John has to say," he replied before finally asking. "What did he say?"

Caitlin turned and looked him in the eyes. "He said I scare the hell out of you," she replied while slightly chewing on her lip.

Hawke let out a sharp breath. "He's right," he admitted. "Sometimes you do. But, I promised myself that if Saint John ever came back, I'd quit running from this."

"From what?" she asked softly.

String took a large sip of wine and stood up from the couch. "It's just that I…" his voice trailed off.

Caitlin stood up and put her arms around him. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly. "You're incredible," he said. "I've never met anyone like you."

"Come on Hawke," she said. "You've dated a lot of beautiful woman. I don't think there is anything special about me."

String pulled back and looked at her eyes. "Caitlin, those women have nothing on you, I promise. Besides, they were all just temporary distractions. You're the real deal."

Caitlin stared at him a moment and smiled. She took him by surprise when she slowly began to unbutton his shirt. When she was done, she gently pushed it off of his shoulders before moving in and kissing his neck. He closed his eyes, taking in the feel of her touch and the sweet smell of her hair. She ran her hands over his shoulders and down his back before he grabbed the bottom of her shirt and pulled it up over her head and off.

Hawke walked over and turned on his stereo before moving back over to her. He stared deeply in her eyes, realizing for once that this was exactly what he wanted. Finally, he pulled her to him and kissed her hard on the lips before moving down her neck and to her shoulders.

She wrapped her arms around his neck as they swayed to the music together before he moved his hands up her back and unhooked her bra, allowing it to fall to the floor.

He pressed against her, kissing her more passionately before easing her down on the couch and joining her. He gently touched and kissed her chest before kissing her on the lips and then moving to nibble at her neck.

"You don't have to be afraid anymore," she whispered. "I'm not going anywhere."

String smiled before kissing her on the lips again. "I think I'm finally starting to believe that," he replied.

**The End**


End file.
